


Shooting Stars

by Duckydash13



Series: Buffy and Merlin Crossover Scripts [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckydash13/pseuds/Duckydash13
Summary: 2nd in a series of scripts for season 6 of both Buffy and Merlin. What sort of evil will the spell cast by Ethan and Chaos bring?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend reading Convergence (the first script in this series) before this, otherwise this might not make much sense.

**INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY**

ANYA and GILES stand in the centre of the room, staring at the chaos left by ETHAN. The floor is covered in various magical items. Both of them have expressions which would kill lesser men or ex-vengeance demons on their faces.

ANYA

How could you let this happen, Giles?

GILES

Oh, I let this happen, did I? God forbid a Watcher should go and assist his wounded Slayer when she needs him! And what were you doing at that time, anyway? If I recall correctly, you were looking at dresses with your boyfriend.

ANYA

Xander is my fiancé. And if you had locked up properly then no-one could have gotten in.

GILES

I assure you, I locked up just as well as I usually do.

ANYA

Then it is a miracle that no-one has done something like this before!

XANDER pops his head through the training room door and looks around.

XANDER

Nope, still not safe. Okay, you two have fun arguing. Try not to scare away too many customers. See you when you're both less furious.

XANDER retreats back into the training room. ANYA and GILES glare at each other stubbornly.

ANYA

Xander says you're scaring away customers. You should stop scaring away the people who give us money.

GILES

I'm scaring away-? Never mind. Would you perhaps feel better if I went and found out who did this?

ANYA

Well I don't see how you're going to, but at least now you're taking some responsibility for what's happened.

GILES bites back a retort and starts to walk to the door, picking up books as he goes.

ANYA

(sarcastically)

Oh, right. Your wonderful books.

GILES

Yes. And I am not taking responsibility.

GILES leaves, shutting the door with much more force than necessary.

**CUT.**

**INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY**

MERLIN is lying on a mattress on the floor, asleep. GILES is sat on the sofa, reading and scribbling notes on a piece of paper. BUFFY walks in with a glass of orange juice. She looks over at MERLIN sleeping.

BUFFY

He finally fell asleep, then. How's the research coming? Any ideas who ransacked your shop?

GILES

(darkly)

I know who I'd bet money on it being, but I have very little evidence to go on until Anya finds out exactly what is missing.

BUFFY

You think it was Ethan?

GILES

It seems his style: make a lot of mess, do very little actual damage considering the chaotic state he creates, stick around to watch the show. Although I've not seen him around yet.

BUFFY

He can't have, anyway. He's locked up, remember?

GILES

It'll take more than a few soldiers to keep Ethan in one place for long.

Abruptly, MERLIN begins to shake in his sleep.

MERLIN

(whimpering)

No. No, Arthur.

He bolts awake and sits up, his eyes flashing gold.

MERLIN

(screaming)

ARTHUR!

GILES' book flies across the room and falls to the floor in pieces. MERLIN crumples onto his knees with his head in his hands. GILES stares across the room at his former book.

MERLIN

(muttered, broken)

I'm sorry.

BUFFY looks at MERLIN, stunned, but with pity. She realises now exactly who he is.

BUFFY

(softly)

It's just a book.

MERLIN

(bitterly)

It’s not one any more.

**CUT.**

**INT. CHAOS' MANSION - DAY**

CHAOS and ETHAN are sat as we saw them at the end of the previous episode. It is clear that they have been in this position all night.

CHAOS

(dramatically standing)

So let it be!

ETHAN stands, imitating CHAOS.

ETHAN

(tiredly)

So let it be.

The men both relax. The spell has been performed and their plan in underway.

CHAOS

Tonight it will take effect. Order will be shattered. You will be a king among men.

ETHAN grins.

**CUT.**

**INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY**

BUFFY and MERLIN sit on the sofa, and GILES sits nearby, in a chair.

BUFFY

So you're from actual, real-life Camelot?

MERLIN

I'm from a village just beyond the northern borders. It was called Ealdor. I moved to Camelot because my mother hoped my magic would be less conspicuous in a city.

**CUT.**

**EXT. CAMELOT TOWN - DAY**

MERLIN is in the stocks, having rotten tomatoes thrown at him. GAIUS waits until there is a pause.

GAIUS

You seem to be making quite a name for yourself, Merlin.

MERLIN grins. The people throw more vegetables.

MERLIN (V.O.)

(sarcastic)

That worked well, of course.

(beat)

But I was happy there.

**CUT.**

**INT. GAIUS' ROOM - EVENING**

MERLIN and GAIUS eat together.

MERLIN (V.O.)

I stayed with a man called Gaius. My mother knew him. He became like a father to me. I mourned like a son when he died.

**CUT.**

**EXT. CAMELOT - DAY**

GAIUS' coffin is carried through the streets. GWEN and SIR LEON watch from the balcony. Many people mourn, but MERLIN is nowhere to be seen.

**CUT.**

**EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY**

MERLIN walks, carrying his possessions in a small bag. There is a blank look in his eyes. He has lost too many people.

**CUT.**

**INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY**

MERLIN is staring into space.

BUFFY

Hey, are you okay?

MERLIN turns, startled.

MERLIN

Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry.

GILES

So what brought you to Sunnydale?

MERLIN

Arthur...

MERLIN sits in silence for a moment, lost in thought. This is clearly an obsession for him.

GILES

You know, some early family records of mine insisted that we were descended from him.

MERLIN

That would explain a lot. You look very much like his father.

BUFFY

I didn't know King Arthur had kids.

MERLIN

Neither did Arthur.

**CUT.**

**INT. GWEN'S ROYAL CHAMBERS - DAY**

GWEN is stood uncomfortably in the centre of the room. She is obviously pregnant. MERLIN storms into the room.

MERLIN

You can't do this!

GWEN

(patiently)

Merlin, I can't rule a kingdom and raise a child by myself.

MERLIN

Someone else could look after the child! I'd look after the child...

GWEN

I'm not saying you can never see Arthur's child. But I want to raise my child, and I need someone with experience to help me run the kingdom. Leon is a perfectly worthy choice, you must agree.

MERLIN

Your husband is Arthur. He wouldn't want you to marry Leon.

GWEN

Arthur is gone now. He would want me to do whatever is best for Camelot.

MERLIN sighs angrily and leaves, slamming the door.

**CUT.**

**INT. CHAOS' MANSION - EVENING**

CHAOS and ETHAN watch through the window as the light leaves the sky.

CHAOS

It is almost time. Go.

ETHAN leaves.

**CUT.**

**EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT**

BUFFY attacks a vampire and stakes it quickly. Suddenly the light from the stars begins to dim significantly.

BUFFY

What the-?

She looks up. We see that the stars are moving to be together in one part of space.

**CUT.**

**INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

GILES slams down the phone and rushes to the window. MERLIN follows.

GILES

Any ideas?

MERLIN

(quiet with awe)

Arthur.

MERLIN runs out of the front door without a second thought. GILES sighs and grabs his books.

**CUT.**

**EXT. ENTRANCE TO THE BRONZE - NIGHT**

People mill around in various states of panic and wonder. Some argue amongst themselves. CHAOS walks around in the shadows, relishing the disturbance to order. He sneakily enters The Bronze.

**CUT.**

**INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT**

A band is on stage in front of a large crowd.

LEAD SINGER

The stars are all going crazy, so I say it's party time!

The crowd cheers. WILLOW and AMY sit at the bar. CHAOS lurks nearby in some shadows, enjoying the energy of the place.

AMY

Or we could have some real fun.

WILLOW looks at AMY, her brow furrowed.

WILLOW

Like what?

In answer, AMY conjures a small fire in the shape of a dragon.

WILLOW

Wow, that's so cool! How do you do that?

AMY

It's actually quite difficult. It takes a lot of concentration.

WILLOW closes her eyes, willing the spell to work. Her own dragon-shaped fire appears.

CHAOS watches them from his hiding place. They both clearly have potential.

**CUT.**

**EXT. SUNNYDALE WOODS - NIGHT**

MERLIN walks quickly, with a slight spring in his step for the first time. For once, there is hope.

MERLIN

Arthur?

**CUT**

**EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT**

ETHAN walks around purposefully. He looks at the piece of paper that he is holding and continues walking, shaking his head.

**CUT.**

**EXT. A BUSY STREET - NIGHT**

BUFFY watches as people chat nervously. There are far too many people in the streets to patrol properly. She takes her phone from her pocket and dials a number.

BUFFY

Giles, people are majorly wigging. It might be better to get more Scoobies out on the streets.

(beat)

Merlin thinks it's Arthur? Okay, well, should we rally the troops? And can someone get Spike to watch the cemeteries?

**CUT.**

**INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT**

ANYA and XANDER barge through the door. SPIKE is sat in an armchair, and jumps up as they invade his home.

ANYA

Buffy says we have to watch the people on the streets so we need you to patrol the cemeteries.

SPIKE

And what makes you think I'll do that for her?

XANDER

We've got money. I don't know why though; you seem to enjoy beating up the demons anyway these days.

XANDER takes out some cash and throws it on the ground.

XANDER

Any stray monsters on the streets and I'll stake you myself. Come on, Anya.

ANYA and XANDER leave.

**CUT.**

**EXT. DEEPER WOODS - NIGHT**

MERLIN is hopelessly lost, frantically looking around as he walks quickly. He tries not to lose himself to panic.

MERLIN

Hello? ...Anyone?

He trips over a tree root and tumbles into a ditch, landing on top of a body which suddenly jerks awake.

**CUT.**

**EXT. A BUSY STREET - NIGHT**

Two men begin to fight and BUFFY pulls them apart. The disturbance gains the attention of most people around.

BUFFY

We've got enough trouble without people starting fights. Go home.

The men leave in opposite directions. TARA makes her way through the crowd.

TARA

Hi, Buffy. Mr Giles said you were out here. Did you need any help?

BUFFY

I should be okay now, really, but stay if you want. The company would actually be pretty nice.

**CUT.**

**EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT**

SPIKE jumps a vampire and they tussle. The vampire lands a punch to SPIKE's face.

SPIKE

Oi, watch it!

SPIKE kicks the vampire into a gravestone and dusts it.

**CUT.**

**EXT. DEEPER WOODS - NIGHT**

MERLIN scrambles to his feet clumsily and tries to see who it is he has landed on.

ARTHUR

(standing)

What on earth is going on?

He draws his sword cautiously, more than slightly disorientated.

MERLIN

(a whisper, disbelieving)

Arthur?

ARTHUR

(irritated but amused)

Merlin, I might have known.

MERLIN

You're here.

ARTHUR

...Yes. Although I am not entirely sure where here is.

MERLIN almost knocks ARTHUR over as he hugs him, hoping the darkness hides his tears.

MERLIN

(almost indistinguishable through tears)

You’re alive.

**CUT.**

**EXT. OUTSIDE OLD HIGH SCHOOL - NIGHT**

GILES walks down the street, checking that there are no people loitering. He notices ETHAN sneaking around near where the entrance to the school had been and manages to sneak up behind him and knock him to the ground. He pinned ETHAN with his foot.

GILES

I knew it was you.

ETHAN

Ripper! Always a pleasure, but I'm afraid I've got no idea what you're on about.

GILES presses his foot more forcefully into ETHAN's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

GILES

Do you really think I'm that stupid?

ETHAN

(struggling to breathe)

Honestly, mate! Whatever misfortune's struck you this time, it wasn't me. I'd like to congratulate whoever it was though, if it's got you this wound up. Tell 'em well done from me when you find them.

GILES

It's exactly your sort of plan, to steal cheap magic supplies from my shop and leave far more mess than necessary in your wake.

ETHAN

It does sound a lot of fun. I'll have to remember that one for later. But if it were me, I'd be gloating already, don't you think?

GILES nods almost imperceptibly and kicks ETHAN in the face before beginning to walk away.

GILES

(without turning)

Don't let me see you in Sunnydale again.

**CUT.**

**EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT**

SPIKE jumps on a figure and throws a punch.

BUFFY

Hey!

SPIKE

Buffy? How come I can-?

SPIKE cuts his sentence short to demonstrate just how well he can now attack her. She defends, noting the lack of pain being caused by SPIKE's chip. She kicks him over a gravestone and he jumps up. They tussle on the ground and end up kissing violently.

Suddenly BUFFY jumps up, as though shocked by an electric current. She backs away from him slowly.

BUFFY

You're disgusting!

SPIKE

Hey, it's not like I'm the one who started it!

BUFFY

Is too!

(beat, becoming nervous)

What's up with your chip anyway?

SPIKE

Nothing's wrong. Still got a slight headache from earlier when I mistook some drunk bloke for a demon. Guess maybe Red and your little friends didn't bring you back quite as well as they thought.

**CUT.**

**INT. CHAOS' MANSION - NIGHT**

ETHAN slams the door behind him as he enters the mansion. Bruises are already forming on his face. CHAOS stands, an expectant look on his face.

CHAOS

Where is she?

**END OF EPISODE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More scripts will be on their way soon for anyone who is interested.


End file.
